This invention relates in general to the construction of a feeler and in particular to a new and useful dynamic feeler for measuring machines and as measuring equipment in machine tools.
From German Pat. Nos. 23 47 633, 23 65 984 and 27 42 817, there are known tilting feelers in a three-point contact design. This three-point mounting does allow movement of the measuring pin by tilting the supporting plate about a transversely extending axis, however, just because of the three-point contact, this tilting axis is not definite. On the other hand, feeler heads in measuring devices and machine tools require an exactly determined tilting axis.